Koldovstoretz
' Koldovstoretz' (Russian: колдовсторец) is the official wizarding school of Russia. It is one of the eleven schools registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. The Koldovstoretz is a castle located amongst the deep forests near Pushkin, Saint Petersburg with the sight of Lake Ladoga. The forest replishes at a constant rapid speed, eliminating the risk of deforestation. Students throughout the country head to Koldovstoretz by walking into a tree that blooms near their home. Quidditch players are noted to play the sport on uprooted trees instead of mere broomsticks. Entrance When a student is destined to attend Koldovstoretz their name is in scrolled onto a leaf that flies into the pages of a book listing all names with magic. During the summer prior to the start of the first term a tree grows onto the yard or nearby vicinity of the person's home. If the child is raised by muggle parents one of the school staff will arrive from the tree to explain the process and school's history introducing them into the wizarding world. At the start of the school term, each student walks through the tree, teleporting into the forest of Koldovstoretz where they will meet other students and families before departing onto carriages transporting them through the path to the castle. Houses Aristov Students of Aristov (Аристов) are noted to be optimistic about their destiny, genuine in their actions in expressing their passion and tolerance on others in order to pursue their goals. At times their high ideals can hinder rational thoughts, with their desire to prove their passion can make it difficult for them to commit on one project for long. Grigoriev Students of Grigoriev (Григориев) are strong-willed characters with a quest for knowledge. Known for critical thinking they prefer to take the quickest and most logical route in their goals. Due to their intense focus and internal thinking, they can be withdrawn and unexpressive at times when stressed, unwilling to express their emotions. Romanov Students of Romanov (Романов) are unabashed characters, with a sense of adventure and risk-taking. They seek the desire to be unique and ambitious in their goals seeing it through the end. Their tolerance for timid characters is low, often seeing them as weak, especially if they become an obstacle blocking their goal. Voronin Students of Voronin (Воронин) are known to be rational and a desire to prove their dominance. They enjoy both physical and mental activities, striving to be well-rounded in order to succeed. While charismatic, they can be close-minded and impatient with flawed characters. Classes and Staff The current Headmaster is Paul Hawkins. The current Deputy Head is Illarion Orlov* *Ancient Runes - Anton Sokolov* *Arithmancy - Sergey Starikov (Head of Grigoriev house) *Astronomy - Firuz Katō* *Care of Magical Creatures - Vasily Petukhov* *Caretaker - Yelena Dombrowsky* *Charms - Maxim Osman* *Defense Against the Dark Arts - Illarion Orlov* *Divination - Ganibek Nurbayev* (Head of Aristov house) *Flying & Quidditch Official - Pyotr Zhuravlev* *Gamekeeper - Apostol Stalin* *Healer - Manya Krum* *Herbology - Егор Moon* (Head of Romanov house) *History of Magic - Erin Davies* *Muggle Studies - Victoria Han* *Potions - Adam Davidson* *Transfiguration - Коnstantin Rybakov* (Head of Voronin house) Examinations Koldovstoretz students begin their examinations following their fifth & sixth year of education. Like Hogwarts O.W.L & N.E.W.T levels these examinations are taken seriously and are used as a determining factor on the student's career path following graduation. Entering seventh year is optional for students wishing to increase their final grade in the desired subject(s), they would then sit with other sixth-year students and graduate with them. Achievable Grades 5 - Otlichino (Excellent) 4 - Khorosho (Good) 3 - Udovletvoritel'no (Satisfactory) 2 - Neudvoletvoritel'no (Unsatisfactory) OOC: Information *''The information on this Fandom page may be subjected to change once canon has been established via Pottermore. As of now, it is a compilation of Snitchseeker & the provided source's canon.'' *Examination grading scale is not official canon, was theorized with the use of O.W.L/N.E.W.T's combined with the Russian grading scale & education system. Category:Wizarding schools